


The 7th Sense

by ranijklm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Bullying, Denial, Gay Male Character, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranijklm/pseuds/ranijklm
Summary: Lee Jeno was born with a rare condition called Synaesthesia; a neurological trait or condition that results in a joining or merging of senses that aren't normally connected. He could hear colors, saw different colors everyday, and feel sound.Na Jaemin became blind after a car-crash that took his mother.





	1. Crash

Lee Jeno ran under the heavy rain. Seoul's sky was dark. But for the 7-year-old boy, not only was there a dark color, each raindrop had a different color; yellow, blue, red, white, even pitch black. Every step he went through also had a beautiful sound; _do, re, mi, fa_ , and so on. An _abnormality_ that made the boy born different was the greatest gift for him.

Actually Jeno had been yelled at by his mother to enter the house. But the boy was very stubborn, he just wanted to go to the lonely road to hear the sound of rain and his steps. He liked it, the comfort and serenity of each note that was like a piano key pressed. The boy had asked his father hundreds of times to put him in the piano class, but his father wanted Jeno to enter the martial arts class instead. Therefore, he prefered to spend time alone.

Jeno's small legs arrived on a quiet street. The yellow poncho was so wet that it seeped through his hair. But he didn't care because he could hear the sound of the composing into a beautiful song that could not even be explained. Jeno looked up at the sky, staring at rainwater like rainbows. Very peaceful and serene accompanied by chanting songs.

Elsewhere, Na Jaemin was crying loudly in an old car driven by his mother who was also crying.

"Stop crying, Jaemin, your dad died. And we better die together"

Jaemin shook his head, opposing his mother's stupid plan. As much as the boy loved him, he knew that his father would definitely never return. His parents were heavy drug addicts, 3 days earlier his father died of an overdose, and his mother who was then in a narcotic effect thought a crazy idea to take her only child to kill themselves together.

The car was speeding on a deserted road, no one had crossed the connecting road between the cities. Except Lee Jeno who was busy enjoying his unusual ability.

Jaemin's mother stepped on the gas as hard as possible, making her son tighten the grip on an orange doll given by his father's friend. The doll he named Ryan was the last thing he saw because after that there was only darkness.

Jeno saw a bright white light that was getting closer to him. He stepped aside to avoid as realized that it was a fast-speed car. He closed his eyes, cautioning that the red car crashed into him. But he was wrong because the car hit the road divider instead.

The car rolled several times before finally shut down and exploded. A loud noise made Jeno silently didn't budge and spontaneously closed his ears. He opened his eyes and saw a really dark black flames. _Frightened_ , Jeno ran and returned to his house.

***

_A week later..._

"Are you Na Jaemin's guardian?"

Mr. Lee breathed heavily.

"Yes"

The long haired nurse nodded with a smile before returning to her room. Leaving 4 confused family members in front of a ward room.

Jeno returned to his house hysterically, telling in detail every incident he had seen before. Mr. Lee, who believed his son was not lying, immediately went to the place where his eldest son said. And there he found a bloody little boy lying weak a few meters from the car. He quickly took the child to the hospital.

Mr. Lee actually reported the accident to the police. But the police preferred to close the case and concluded that the driver named Kim Junghyun who was burned was under the influence of narcotics. While the boy named Na Jaemin was only 7 years old. His father Na Jonghyuk died a few days earlier due to an overdose.

Like it or not, Mr. Lee had to take care of a child named Jaemin because no orphanage willing to accept the child of couple who were addicted to narcotics. Strange, wasn't it? _Why is every evil behavior done by parents always related to their children?_

"Mr. Lee, you can come in"

The long haired nurse returned to Lee's family and told them to enter. Mr. Lee, his wife, Jeno, and Jisung immediately entered the room with the door tightly closed.

In that room there was a boy who sat leaning against the back of the hospital bed. There was Doctor Park standing next to Jaemin. He looked sadly at the Lee family who knew nothing about Jaemin's condition.

"Mr. Lee ..." Doctor Park shook Mr. Lee's hand.

After they shook hands, Doctor Park began telling Jaemin's conditions. While the boy in question was holding back tears in the dark.

"There is blood vessel disturbance occur in the direction of vision or the area of the brain that receives visual information due to shock,"

Mr. Lee cut, "What exactly happens?"

"He's blind, he won't be able to see unless he gets a new cornea"

***

_Two weeks later..._

Jaemin was happy because finally the bandage that closed his eyes can be opened. He hoped that after the thing was opened he could return to see the world. A smile didn't leave his face. And a sad look didn't leave the Lee family's face, Doctor Park and the nurse. Jaemin's smile disappeared as soon as he realized that he was back in the dark.

"Why am I in the dark?" He asked.

Doctor Park stroked Jaemin's soft hair, "You are now living in the new world, and.. you can't see it"

"Why?"

"Because there is something wrong. And you can't fix that unless someone gives you a new thing"

"What kind of thing? Where can I buy that?"

"You will understand.. after you're getting older"

Mr. Lee approached Jaemin who was staring blankly at his family. His hand grabbed the boy's small hand and grasped it tightly, bringing calm to Jaemin. Even though he didn't really know him, compassion really filled him.

"Jaemin?" Said Mr. Lee with calm intonation.

Jaemin smiled, "It's Nana .."

Mr. Lee smiled back at the innocent child, "okay .. Nana?"

"I'm your new dad. No. We are your new family. I'm Lee Kyungsuk, my wife is Kim Hyemi, and I have two sons.. one of them is on the same age as you, his name is Jeno.. and the other is Jisung, he's 2 years younger than you"

He explained every member of his family. Jisung, who was only 5 years old and was being held by his mother, hid his face in the niche of his mother's neck. While Jeno just stared at the hospital's white floor.

"For now on.. you will live with us.. forever"


	2. Hide and Seek

Being adopted by a new family was a good thing for the blind boy. He didn't see anything like before. There were only monochrome colors. But Jaemin also felt that the sensitivity of the other senses was getting higher. Like his ears that seemed sharper. Especially when he was on the way in the car from the Hospital after being treated for almost 1 month, the noise of the Lee's eldest child came back out. Jaemin was a little _happier_ because finally there were people who could make him join laughing happily.

Jaemin didn't have time to see Jeno back when the incident happened. His hobby of imagining was a little helpful because he could imagine the appearance of the boy who often spoke. Nearly 1 month he was treated, so nearly 1 month Jeno became his friend. Jeno often invited him to play in the hospital park and gave him a variety of flowers that he could not even see. But the blind boy was happy because he could still smell the distinctive smell of flowers, and felt the colorful petals.

After arriving at Mr. Lee's grand house, Jeno pushed a wheelchair that Jaemin occupied, he was still difficult to adapt to his condition while Jeno can still hear every note that came out of the touch from the wheel and the floor. The boy took Jaemin into a room, right next to his room in the corner of the first floor.

Jeno stopped Jaemin's wheelchair and cleaned the bed before helping him to sleep on the bed, but Jaemin turned it down faster.

"It's okay, Jeno _-ya_.. I can stand"

Jeno felt sad again when he found out that Jaemin looked at the wall rather than at him. So, that boy is really blind ... Jeno nodded in understanding and let Jaemin to stand up by himself. Just as he tried to stand up, his hand grabbed Jeno and pulled him.

Jeno swiftly held Jaemin's shoulders and sat back in the wheelchair. His hands gently stroked the boy's shoulder as if to calm down because Jaemin looked really disappointed.

"I told you, you need a strong man like me"

Jaemin smiled and let Jeno guide him to rest on the bed. After the blind boy managed to lie down, Jeno pushed aside the wheelchair that had accompanied for almost a month to the side. He pulled a small bench and placed his body beside Jaemin.

" _Jeno-ya_.." Jaemin called while touching into the empty air to grab Jeno's hand.

The black-haired boy immediately grabbed Jaemin's hand, linked it tightly. Gave him a signal that he was there and wouldn't leave him. Jeno muttered in return for the blind boy's call.

Jaemin smiled after he found out the older boy did not leave him. Jeno's grip gave a calming sensation. Aside from Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee's hand, Jeno's hand was the third hand that always held him.

"What do you look like?" Jaemin asked doubtfully, afraid the older boy offended.

"Me? Well. I'm handsome"

Jaemin nudged Jeno on his shoulder until the older boy pretended to be in pain.

"I'm serious, _babo_ "

Jeno chuckled. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you now"

***

Lee Jisung, the 5-year-old boy always sticked to Jaemin if Jeno went to school. The kid chattered with his language that was not so clear, Jaemin actually had difficulty interpreting it. But for some reason hearing the boy's voice, he felt happy and safe.

Behind the Lee family's house there was a large wooden swing. Jisung often spent his time there while coloring things, he also often invited Jeno- _who certainly would refused-_ to play hide and seek. But since Jaemin's arrival, Jisung often invited him instead.

"I don't want to play hide and seek, Jisung _-ah_ "

"Well you have to, I always play it with Jeno _hyung_ "

Jaemin smiled sweetly. He knew that they were facing each other while sitting on a swing moving in the morning breeze.

"I can't find you, Jisung" Jaemin tried to explain.

Jisung pouted, "But you can _hwide_. And I will be the _seeka_ "

Jaemin extended his hand, looking for Jisung's silky-soft hair. After he was sure he touched it, his hand scrambled the black mane.

"I promise, I will play hide and seek right after I found my thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support 🙏 I also posted it on wattpad with the same title.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck didn't really dare him to kiss someone.

_Present day_

For ten years living in the Lee family home, Jaemin's condition improved. Previously he always had nightmares about the accident and woke up in complete darkness. Even though sometimes he still had nightmares, he experienced more beautiful dreams. Although the world of Na Jaemin was not as colorful as before, there still Mr. Lee, Mrs. Lee, Jisung, and... _Jeno_ who colored his life. They were like crayons that paint beautifully an old paper.

Before the accident happened, Jaemin never went to school. That was because his parents used inheritance for spree. So he was never good neither at reading nor writing. Even to name objects around him, he was still in trouble. However, Jeno patiently always explained each letter and number for him in ten years.

"This says _orchidée_ , which means Orchid in France"

Jeno's fingers guide Jaemin's flapping fingers on a white paper that carved words using _braille_. Some French flower names are written there. The 17-year-old blind boy liked flowers, and Jeno likes to see the colors that came out from every touch of Jaemin. The warm feeling delivered by Jeno's hand seemed to make it easier for him to understand every word.

"What's your favorite kind of Orchid?" Jaemin asked.

Jeno frowned, "I don't like flowers.."

"Oh, I thought you like colorful things"

"They just pop out you know.. I can't ignore it"

"I wonder how it feels like being you.."

Jaemin smiled, his hand removed their link. He then grabbed both sides of Jeno's shoulder, making the black-haired boy look at him. Even though Jeno didn't face him directly because the blind boy stared blankly into the air next to him, there was a feeling of pleasure in his heart. The black haired boy's fingers gently pulled Jaemin's chin, they really looked at each other.

Jaemin was very beautiful. His skin was pure white, his nose was sharp, his lips were as red as a strawberry, and his eyes... _there was peace_. Both of his eyes were like magnet that attracted Jeno to look at him again and again. The black haired boy swallowed his saliva, forcing him to wet his dry throat. His heart began to beat fast, he was never this intense to staring at Jaemin.

"Jaemin .."

Jaemin raised his eyebrows, "Eung?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The blind boy was confused. He did not understand what Jeno said. His mouth was about to open asking what the meaning of the word _kiss_ was but suddenly something springy, wet, and ... _sweet_ touched his lips.

Jeno kissed Jaemin.

Their lips were just touching. But Jaemin and Jeno felt millions of volts of electricity electrocuted them. A sensation that had never been felt before. Even Jeno -not knowing from where- closed his eyes. And Jaemin, he rounded his eyes.

A day earlier, Jeno's jerk friend named Lee Donghyuck invited him to watch an action film that had many kiss scenes. And the tanned boy challenged him to kiss someone. Whether he stupid or curious, the black-haired boy really dared to kiss Jaemin.

Jaemin let go of their contact after suddenly he felt his pants tighter. He touched his lips which no longer felt cold because of the night wind. And there was Lee Jeno whose face was bright red, his heart still beating abnormally.

"Was that a kiss?" Jaemin asked. His eyes were still staring blankly at Jeno.

"No, it-it-wasn't. Nevermind. I didn't do anything. You didn't see any-thing. Good-goodnight, Jaemin"

Jeno rushed to his room, leaving Jaemin who still wondering about the previous incident. The night wind blew hard enough, making the boy regain consciousness and shivered.

Right.

Jaemin didn't see anything. What Jeno did was just another big question mark.

***

Jeno went to a fairly elite high school in Seoul. And Jaemin went to special needs schools that was no less elite. His school was close to Jeno and Jisung. So they always went together every morning in a fixed formation; He was ridden by Jeno and Jisung paddled a _Bajaj motorcycle_ with a Kamen Rider stickers. Jeno always rode his motorcycle slowly, afraid that the blind boy would fall. In contrast to Jisung who rode his motorcycle like he was possessed or something.

"What colors do you see, Jeno?"

Jeno thought behind his fullface helmet while riding the _Kawasaki ninja_ bike that given by his father. Actually, he saw a lot of colors from every thing, like the blue color of vehicle smoke or the red color of the laughter of children. He also heard many beautiful notes from the footsteps of people who stepped on water puddles.

"Many colors. You'll get tired hearing all of them"

Jaemin tightened his grip on Jeno's waist. He rested his head on the back of the older child, smelled his perfume that mixed with fresh morning air. With him, he felt safe and peaceful.

He didn't know that Jeno felt a thud in his chest, again, for whatever time. His face also turned red. Damn you Lee Donghyuck, you will die when we meet at school later.

***

Jeno came to his class with a messy appearance. He immediately looked for the figure of Lee Donghyuck who he had been cursed several times before. And he was there, on the back seat next to him. Quickly the black haired boy approached him then sat down.

"What?" Donghyuck asked with his chipmunk-like voice.

"I kissed someone"

"Who?"

"You won't know"

"Okay. So what?"

"I won"

"We wasn't on competition"

Jeno swallowed his saliva. _Were we?_

"I just dared you to kiss someone, that's it. Nothing more"

So, Donghyuck only challenged him to kiss someone, not really betting or threatening anything. And _why did he kiss Jaemin last night?_

"You kissed someone? Congrats"


	4. Canon in D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung knew about the kiss.

Jaemin always liked classical music from any instrument. From early childhood he always listened to music by Beethoven, Mozart, Pachelbel, Lizst and others. Since he lost ability to see, his sense of hearing became sharper than before. And Mrs. Lee saw his potential as a musician, she entered the blind boy to a special piano class for special needs children. And Jeno who also loved classical music didn't want to talk to him for 3 days, but the black-haired boy melted when the blind boy played _Canon in D_ song for him.

Not only Jeno, Jisung also liked to hear his favorite hyung playing the piano. The boy even happily became a spectator, he also had great interest in music. However, Mr. Lee prefered to enter his youngest child into a dance class, and Jisung was upset because if he danced... Jaemin couldn't enjoy it. He on the sly practiced every night with the blind boy so that he could comfort him whenever Jaemin was down. The first song he learned was _Canon in D_ , maybe he and Jeno had the same taste.

"Another Canon in D?"

Jaemin's slender fingers stopped pressing the keys. He was in a studio room in his school. There, he used to spend time with Renjun, a _quadriplegic_ who also liked to hear classical music. The _quadriplegic_ boy always went home after hearing one song from him. Special needs school students went home earlier than regular school students, that was why the blind boy spent 2 hours in that room waiting for Jeno or Jisung to pick him up.

Jisung picked him up.

"Jisung?"

Jisung stepped in, occupying his body in the piano chair. The blind boy smiled knowing the youngest son of Lee family was sitting next to him. The fingers of the 15-year-old boy began to move pressing the keys until they heard a beautiful melody. The older boy fell silent enjoying, he had never heard the song before. Every note that came out was very soothing. Jaemin was too immersed in the music, he did not know that the player was staring at him closely, giving him a love, hopeful look.

"This is river flows in you. Composed by Yiruma" Said Jisung after the instrument stopped.

"That was beautiful"

Jisung smiled, his heart pounding at Jaemin's praise. Not in vain he stayed up late learning songs from _YouTube_ with imaginary piano. The older boy was very happy and appreciated it. From the very beginning, that was his goal.

"Thank you, hyung"

There was silence between them for a few seconds before Jisung glanced back at the blind boy who was staring blankly at the white wall. Yes, the song was very beautiful... however, Jaemin was more beautiful. Since the first day they met, that figure always looked beautiful for him. It was just that, his ambition to have him was stupid and futile.

"Jisung, I think we should go home by now"

Jaemin's words interrupted Jisung's ridiculous imagination, he was startled and immediately cleared his throat.

"Well, uhm.. Jeno hyung is with his girlfriend now, so nobody's home.. why don't we go take a walk first?"

Jaemin nodded in agreement.

***

Jeno had been dating Kyungmi for almost 1 year. They had also become classmates for 2 years, but they never made more physical contact than hugs and kiss on cheeks. He was just, a little unprepared to do more. Even though last night he kissed Jaemin who clearly was their first kiss, _stupid, fucking stupid_. He cursed himself while hitting his head. _Why did he do that? Why didn't he think of kissing his girlfriend?_

"Babe, are you okay?"

Kyungmi came with two cans of soda in her hand. She gave one to his boyfriend who was looking strange, she then sat at the front desk of the convenience store. They were always like that if the popular girl had additional classes, Jeno patiently waited for her in front of the convenience store and asked Jisung to pick Jaemin after school. _Wait, Jaemin again?_

"I'm okay, Kyungmi. It's just a headache" Jeno shrugged off while drinking soda.

"You know you can tell me everything, right, baby?" Said Kyungmi in a sensual tone.

Jeno nodded awkwardly. Why did he feel more comfortable with Jaemin than with his own girlfriend? Why did he feel his heart beat faster if he was with the blind boy than with Kyungmi? Why did he feel increasingly bland when spending time with her? And why did he think of Jaemin every second?

"Can I kiss you?" Jeno asked.

Kyungmi was silent, she was surprised. Her blood rustled. Finally. Finally. The football club captain decided to kiss her. With red cheeks and an expression of enthusiasm, she nodded in agreement.

Jeno stood up from his seat, he lowered his body until his face was only a few centimeters from Kyungmi's face. It couldnot be denied if the popular girl was indeed beautiful. With hesitation and trembling, his hand held her cheek, the distance between their faces narrowed and finally their lips met. He closed his eyes. Bringing a burning sensation in Kyungmi's heart but in his heart,

_Nothing_

He did not feel the sensation that happened yesterday. There were no loud beats, a heated body, or even tighter pants. There was only a pair of soft lips touching his lips, that was all. After a few seconds they kissed, Jeno removed their contact and returned to sit on his chair. He touched his left chest that didn't feel anything.

"Why don't I feel it?"

***

Jaemin and Jisung walked in a park near Jaemin's school. They bought a vanilla flavored cotton candy in Jisung's hand. The blind boy's hand did not let go of the younger boy's arm, he trusted him and chose to keep the probing cane Mr. Lee gave him in his bag. They were almost the same height, the younger one was only about 1 inch taller. But because of the wider shoulder effect, Jaemin looked smaller than the younger one.

"Do your friends know your family adopted a blind boy?" Jaemin suddenly asked.

Jisung frowned. There was nothing wrong about his family adopting a blind child, right? Why did people have to worry about it. Especially if his father yelled if someone else found out about Na Jaemin, he said because the blind boy's parents were former drug addicts and narcotics had a bad image in South Korea. Mr. Lee only wanted Jaemin's name to be clean, he even planned to change the family name of the blind boy. But the youngest son didn't like it if his family had to keep hiding Jaemin, he didn't like to see his hyung isolated.

"I told them all" Jisung answered honestly.

Jaemin looked down sadly, if Mr. Lee knew Jisung must had been scolded. Actually he knew that his two adoptive parents always tried to hide him because the name of his parents was not clean. And he understood that, it was just that, Jisung was an honest child, it might be difficult for him to keep his mouth shut.

"You shouldn't have told them" he said while chewing on a bite of cotton candy.

"It's just Chenle, Samuel and Hyerin anyway... they can shut their mouth"

True, 3 friends who Jisung often told the stories could certainly kept secrets. But what if other people know? The honorable Lee Kyungsuk family adopted a blind boy who was a child of drug addicts? People must judged their family as supporters of narcotics use.

"I hate seeing you like this, hyung. You told me you want to see the entire world." Jisung explained while stopping his steps.

Jaemin also stopped his steps. Jisung was right. He wanted to see the whole world, even though he couldnot see, perhaps by feeling and hearing he could feel satisfied. He also aspired to become a famous pianist. But on the other hand, Jisung was wrong, because Na Jaemin's family had a bad image.

"You don't have to do that for me, Jisung-ah"

Jisung's anger started to rise, he hated it when Jaemin had descend himself. He didnot like to see the person he liked felt bad. He also didn't want the older one to prevent him from doing what he wanted to do.

"So you gonna do this by yourself?! Or you want Jeno hyung to do this?" Jisung snapped, the cotton candy in his hand fell to the wet ground.

"This has nothing to do with Jeno"

"You think I'm stupid?! I saw you kissing with him last night!"

Mood of a teenager was hard to guess. Moreover, Jisung was overwhelmed to control his emotions. One day he was annoyed and hit the wall just because Jaemin didn't pay attention to him while talking. And the older one could understand that. But sometimes he was afraid and could not say anything if Jisung had yelled at him, it reminded him of his biological father who often scolded and tortured him.

"You know the irony is? He has girlfriend and you belong to me, hyung!"

Jisung brushed Jaemin's hand away and forced the blind boy to face him. Whilst the older one just looked down, as if he could feel Jisung's sharp gaze. He hated to hear people around him talking in high tones or yelling. It really brought nightmares that had ever happened.

Jaemin hugged Jisung who was slightly taller. He sank his face in the younger neck niche. His hands tightly hug the waist of the boy until he felt his emotions begin to subside, he caressed the younger back with affection. And the younger one startes to melt and hugged Jaemin's slender body back, the two young men are like puzzle pieces that complement each other. Jisung kissed the blind child's head while sipping the aroma of strawberries from his hair, _a little childish._

"I actually don't know what kiss is, Jisung-ah

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the bad grammatical 😭 English is not my first language. And thank you so much for reading this story ❤


End file.
